thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Sinisen Talon Nalle (Jaksoista Luettelo) Suomi/Finnish
Ensimmäinen Kausi *Episodi 1: Koti on Missä Nalle On (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Elokuu 11, 1997 (USA) / Helmikuu 1, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 2: Vesi, Vesi Kaikkialla (Water, Water Everywhere) - Elokuu 12, 1997 (USA) / Helmikuu 8, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 3: Painovoima (Gravity) - Elokuu 13, 1997 (USA) / Helmikuu 15, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 4: Pudota (Fall) - Elokuu 14, 1997 (USA) / Helmikuu 22, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 5: Kuva Terveydestä (Picture of Health) - Elokuu 15, 1997 (USA) / Maaliskuu 1, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 6: Jaa, Nalle (Share, Bear) - Elokuu 18, 1997 (USA) / Maaliskuu 8, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 7: Syntymäpäivä Tutter (Tutter's Birthday) - Elokuu 19, 1997 (USA) / Maliskuu 15, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 8: Muotoinen Nalle (Shape of a Bear) - Elokuu 20, 1997 (USA) / Maaliskuu 22, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 9: Mikä on Mailin Sisällä? (What's Inside the Mail?) - Elokuu 21, 1997 (USA) / Maaliskuu 29, 2005 (Suomi) *Episodi 10: Vaunu, Jonka väri on eri (A Wagon of a Different Color) *Episodi 11: Dancin 'päivä pois (Dancin' the Day Away) *Episodi 12: Musiikkia Korvilleni (Music to My Ears) *Episodi 13: Kaikki Kytketty (All Connected) *Episodi 14: Talvipäivä *Episodi 15: Taikuutta keittiössä *Episodi 16: Syö, Juo mehu ja ole iloinen *Episodi 17: Lost Thing *Episodi 18: Työskentelee Kuin Karhu *Episodi 19: Kevätkuume *Episodi 20: Kuvittele Tämä *Episodi 21: Big Little Visitor *Episodi 22: Lika, minä rakastan sinua niin! *Episodi 23: Päivänsini *Episodi 24: Kuunnelkaa! *Episodi 25: Summer Cooler *Episodi 26: Ystäviä ikuisesti *Episodi 27: Takaisin luontoon (Back to Nature) *Episodi 28: Ojolympialaiset (Ojolympics) *Episodi 29: Iso Nukkua (Big Sleep) *Episodi 30: Käynnistä Oppiminen (Start Learning) *Episodi 31: Hyvät ajat *Episodi 32: Suuri teeskentelijä *Episodi 33: Kaikki on sinun päällesi *Episodi 34: Hups, minun virheeni *Episodi 35: Bearin Syntymäpäivä Bash *Episodi 36: Kasvi Kasvaa Bear's Houseissa *Episodi 37: Big Blue Housecall *Episodi 38: Tarvitsetko vähän apua tänään *Episodi 39: Mitään pelkoa *Episodi 40: Selkeä kuin Bell Toinen Kausi *Episodi 41: Ooh, vauva, vauva (Ooh, Baby, Baby) *Episodi 42: Lost Cheesein hyökkääjät *Episodi 43: Katso mitä olen tehnyt *Episodi 44: Muutos on ilmassa *Episodi 45: Senseless Detectives *Episodi 46: Hyvä tapa auttaa sitä *Episodi 47: Tanssitauti *Episodi 48: Tutterin pieni matka *Episodi 49: Pue päivä *Episodi 50: *Episodi 51: Kaikki sinun täytyy tietää *Episodi 52: Rakensin sen! *Episodi 53: Tänään tunnen *Episodi 54: Hyönteisten Kaverit (Insect Friends) *Episodi 55: Tulet, Ojo! *Episodi 56: Se on mysteeri minulle *Episodi 57: Jos Et Ensin Onnistu... *Episodi 58: Kaikki sääkarva *Episodi 59: Ammatit Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) *Episodi 60: Suuri Kirja Meistä (The Big Book About Us) *Episodi 61: Hajurama (Smellorama) *Episodi 62: Ei Pelkää (Not Afraid) *Episodi 63: Minun Täytyy Olla Minua! (I Gotta Be Me!) *Episodi 64: Minä Olen Ajattelu (I'm Thinking) *Episodi 65: Rakkaus on Kaikki Mitä Tarvitset (All You Need is Love) *Episodi 66: Tieteelinen Nalle (Scientific Bear) *Episodi 67: Erilainen Yö Ja Päivä (Different as Night and Day) *Episodi 68: Se Parantava Tunne (That Healing Feeling) *Episodi 69: Bearin Salaisuus Luola (Bear's Secret Cave) *Episodi 70: Kuningatar Ojo (Queen Ojo) *Episodi 71: Pojat ovat poikia *Episodi 72: Mikä minua on sinun *Episodi 73: Erinomainen Urheilu *Episodi 74: Toivon että olisit täällä *Episodi 75: Ja kaikille hyvää yötä *Episodi 76: Lopettaa tältä päivältä *Episodi 77: Teimme sen meidän tapamme *Episodi 78: Mikä on tarina? *Episodi 79: Kun Sinun Täytyy Mennä! *Episodi 80: Kadonnut ja Löydetty *Episodi 81: Halloweenia Nalle (Halloween, Bear) *Episodi 82: Ystävät Play *Episodi 83: Odota minua *Episodi 84: Paras kiitospäivä koskaan *Episodi 85: Isovanhemmat vain haluavat pitää hauskaa *Episodi 86: Tervetuloa Woodland Valley Part 1: een *Episodi 87: Tervetuloa Woodland Valley Part 2: een *Episodi 88: Kaikessa on kyse sinusta *Episodi 89: Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 ( *Episodi 90: Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 ( Kolmas Kausi *Episodi 91: Ei Sitä Koskaan Tiedä (You Never Know) *Episodi 92: Ylös, alas, kaikki ympärillä! (Up, Down, All Around!) *Episodi 93: *Episodi 94: Takaisin veteen (Back to Water) *Episodi 95: Kirjakerho (Book Club) *Episodi 96: Keittiövälineet (Pots and Pans) *Episodi 97: Ensimmäinen Päivä Hiiri Koulu (First Day at Mouse School) *Episodi 98: I For-Got-rytmi !? *Episodi 99: The Tutter Prehe jälleennäkeminen *Episodi 100: Minulla on numero *Episodi 101: Leikki Päivät (Playdates) *Episodi 102: Ostaminen Matematiikan (Purchase Mathematics) *Episodi 103: Lepot ovat ihmisiä liikaa *Episodi 104: Kokeellinen Nalle (Experimental Bear) *Episodi 105: Ilma Toureen Tuulta *Episodi 106: Il Mercato (The Marketing) *Episodi 107: Naapurimaissame Festivaali (Our Neighborhood Festival) *Episodi 108: Sadusta Pallon (The Fairy Tale Ball) *Episodi 109: Sanoja, Sanoja, Sanoja (Words, Words, Words) *Episodi 110: Kirjasta Kulmapotkun (The Reading Corner) *Episodi 111: Piha Alennetut (Yard Discount) *Episodi 112: Voitteko Auttaa? (Can You Help?) *Episodi 113: Urheilu Kultakaivos (A Sports Bonanza) *Episodi 114: Huono Myrsky (Stormy Weather) *Episodi 115: Tanssimuutokset *Episodi 116: Vain tekemällä jotain kirjoittamista *Episodi 117: Vaalia! *Episodi 118: Tutterin yllätys kello kahdella *Episodi 119: Yksinäinen Koti (Lonely Home) *Episodi 120: Mennä Nukkumaan (Go to Sleep) Neljäs Kausi *Episodi 121: Näkymä sinusta *Episodi 122: Pelaa parhain ystävien kanssa *Episodi 123: Askel askeleelta *Episodi 124: Matka yleiseen kauppaan *Episodi 125: Tein Tuon! (I Did That!) *Episodi 126: Värejä Kaikkialla! (Colors Everywhere!) *Episodi 127: Näytä ja Kerro (Show and Tell) *Episodi 128: Karhun Iso Puku Juhla *Episodi 129: Syntymäpäivä 100 vuotta *Episodi 130: Old Bear Gameissa *Episodi 131: Suuri Bandini *Episodi 132: Kiitoksella Kahta (Thanksgiving Two) *Episodi 133: Karhun Big Mystery *Episodi 134: Mitä Bear haluaa rakentaa? *Episodi 135: Rakkaus päivä *Episodi 136: Bear vie sinut kouluun *Episodi 137: Talvi Hänen Sisällön (The Winter of His Content) *Episodi 138: Toistomyymälä *Episodi 139: Todella Kwanzaa Holiday *Episodi 140: Tutterin Suosikki Lastentarha (Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme) *Episodi 141: Erittäin Hanukkah-loma *Episodi 142: Viranomainen Romaaneja (Authority of Novels) *Episodi 143: Vapaaehtoiset Woodland Valley (Volunteers of Woodland Valley) *Episodi 144: Löytyy jonnekin löydän *Episodi 145: Kun Harry Met Hallie *Episodi 146: Eläimet Kodissamme! *Episodi 147: Snack-kaavio *Episodi 148: Vauvan Täällä *Episodi 149: Tiede Legendary *Episodi 150: Muutosten tekeminen *Episodi 151: Big Blue koti rohkea *Episodi 152: Woodland Valley -tiimi *Episodi 153: Rahan ostaminen Bear's Housessa *Episodi 154: Ojo saa lasit *Episodi 155: Ojo-Kuva *Episodi 156: Katso huolellisesti ... *Episodi 157: Muovaavat Etsijät *Episodi 158: Miksi ei voi olla ystäviä? *Episodi 159: Puhdista tai puhdista *Episodi 160: Karhun Iso Pyjaman Juhla Viides Kausi *Episodi 161: *Episodi 162: Kengät Tutterille *Episodi 163: *Episodi 164: Suosikki Tarinoita (Favorite Fables) *Episodi 165: Päivällinen Woodland Valleyssä *Episodi 166: Jotain tekemistä, Tutter *Episodi 167: Anna olla *Episodi 168: Kehonkieli *Episodi 169: Kun olet kotona *Episodi 170: Kukat, Kasvit ja Puut (Flowers, Plants and Trees) *Episodi 171: Tutter kokoaa jotain mossia *Episodi 172: Arvostuspäivä *Episodi 173: Aika kuluttaa *Episodi 174: Suuri Palo Palomiehiä *Episodi 175: Upouusi peli *Episodi 176: Ojo jättää ystävänsä *Episodi 177: Hämmästyttävä Skippy *Episodi 178: Mitä uutta, Skippy? *Episodi 179: Metsästää Raadonsyöjä *Episodi 180: Bearin iso loma *Episodi 181: Totuus alkaa *Episodi 182: Kokeile Rockoa *Episodi 183: Let's hit tie *Episodi 184: Historia, Herstory, Bearstory *Episodi 185: Surppaileva Skippy *Episodi 186: Näytä asiasi *Episodi 187: Legenda -n Skippy *Episodi 188: Huonoimmat uutiset *Episodi 189: Odottaa Yhteistyötä *Episodi 190: A Outo Linu *Episodi 191: Ojo Coward *Episodi 192: Suunnitelmat Skippylle *Episodi 193: Tehdään saavutus *Episodi 194: Vene Float *Episodi 195: Rocko lähtee Collegeen *Episodi 196: Näkymä kulutuksesta *Episodi 197: Pahin hajoaminen koskaan *Episodi 198: Tutterin ensimmäinen iso Yökylä Bash *Episodi 199: Hiipikoulun viimeinen päivä *Episodi 200: Tämä on sinun elämäsi, karhu Kuudes Kausi *Episodi 201: Kadonnut kori *Episodi 202: Inho Vaisto *Episodi 203: Benny palaa *Episodi 204: Karhun kielletty kortti *Episodi 205: Työtä karjalle *Episodi 206: Matka Woodland Valley Valet *Episodi 207: Paluu Rockolle *Episodi 208: Ensimmäinen päivä Mouse Collegessa *Episodi 209: Kuinka Harry voittaa loteria *Episodi 210: Saint Patrick's Woodland Valley *Episodi 211: *Episodi 212: Toinen Big Blue Housecall *Episodi 213: *Episodi 214: Neljä Puun lehti Apila Pois sisään rapakko *Episodi 215: Mud, rakastat sitä pian *Episodi 216: *Episodi 217: *Episodi 218: Kun Bear täyttää Uncle Jetterin *Episodi 219: Tasojen koordinointi *Episodi 220: Skippy tuotto Seitsemäs Kausi *Episodi 221: Toinen Outo Lintu *Episodi 222: Bearin uusi televisio *Episodi 223: *Episodi 224: *Episodi 225: Huomenna ei koskaan ankkureita *Episodi 226: Takaisin Mouse Collegelle *Episodi 227: *Episodi 228: *Episodi 229: Ajatusten Lukija *Episodi 230: Uusi Auto Nalle *Episodi 231: Esihistoriallinen karhu *Episodi 232: *Episodi 233: Mikään ei jää elämään *Episodi 234: Hyvä vaihtoehto *Episodi 235: Doc Hoggin Joululahja *Episodi 236: Pip ja ilotulitus *Episodi 237: Tee Aika *Episodi 238: Kaikki hihnapyörät *Episodi 239: Kuten pyörä tai vipu *Episodi 240: Art Arvostus *Episodi 241: *Episodi 242: *Episodi 243: *Episodi 244: Aseta vain tuolit *Episodi 245: *Episodi 246: Erinomaunen Muna *Episodi 247: *Episodi 248: *Episodi 249: Huumorintajat huhtikuussa *Episodi 250: *Episodi 251: *Episodi 252: *Episodi 253: *Episodi 254: Harry Tuntee Parhaiten *Episodi 255: *Episodi 256: Siemenet, minä rakastan sinua *Episodi 257: *Episodi 258: *Episodi 259: *Episodi 260: Kahdeksas Kausi *Episodi 261: Osa tietosuojasta *Episodi 262: *Episodi 263: *Episodi 264: Aamuraportti *Episodi 265: Simpukka Päivä Iltapäivällä *Episodi 266: Jotkut leipäuutiset *Episodi 267: Haitallinen Matka *Episodi 268: Juoksu Tiimi *Episodi 269: Valvojaoppilas *Episodi 270: Aavemainen! *Episodi 271: Lähellä Tuuli *Episodi 272: *Episodi 273: Hiiret Älä ota sairaita päiviä *Episodi 274: Martin Luther Karhu *Episodi 275: Mennyt pilalle *Episodi 276: *Episodi 277: Talvipäivänseisaus Woodland Valleyissa *Episodi 278: *Episodi 279: Hiiri Kiusata *Episodi 280: Metallia tai ei metallia *Episodi 281: Talvipäivänseisaus Woodland Valleyissa *Episodi 282: Super Karhu XVII *Episodi 283: Mikä huijata hiiri *Episodi 284: Vähemmän kuin sarjakuva *Episodi 285: *Episodi 286: *Episodi 287: Kaikki on ravitsemuksellista *Episodi 288: *Episodi 289: Tieteellinen karhu lyö takaisin *Episodi 290: Veropäivä *Episodi 291: *Episodi 292: *Episodi 293: *Episodi 294: Jokaisen katon alla *Episodi 295: *Episodi 296: *Episodi 297: *Episodi 298/299: 300: Nnen jakson mahtava *Episodi 300: *Episodi 301: Omistajat ovat tuotteita *Episodi 302: Roska hukkan *Episodi 303: Suuri lliga Woodland *Episodi 304: Kuka saa täydellisen ottelun Mouse Collegessa? *Episodi 305: Kuten nähdään televisiossa *Episodi 306: T.G.I. Tiistai *Episodi 307: Unissasi *Episodi 308: Uudet naapurit *Episodi 309: Paino ja tasapaino *Episodi 310: Takaisin Business Yhdeksäs Kausi *Episodi 311: *Episodi 312: *Episodi 313: Tee asiasi *Episodi 314: *Episodi 315: *Episodi 316: Woodland häät *Episodi 317: Cupid nimeltään Harry *Episodi 318: *Episodi 319: *Episodi 320: *Episodi 321: *Episodi 322: *Episodi 323: *Episodi 324: *Episodi 325: Ota käsiisi *Episodi 326: *Episodi 327: *Episodi 328: *Episodi 329: *Episodi 330: *Episodi 331: *Episodi 332: Jalkapalloharjoitukset *Episodi 333: *Episodi 334: *Episodi 335: *Episodi 336: *Episodi 337: *Episodi 338: Keskiyö Muisti *Episodi 339: *Episodi 340: Kymmenes Kausi *Episodi 341: Viimeinen tauko Mouse Collegessa, osa 1 *Episodi 342: Viimeinen tauko Mouse Collegessa, osa 2 *Episodi 343: *Episodi 344: Otsa-ongelmat *Episodi 345: *Episodi 346: *Episodi 347: *Episodi 348: *Episodi 349: *Episodi 350: *Episodi 351: *Episodi 352: *Episodi 353: *Episodi 354: *Episodi 355: *Episodi 356: Perustiedot Kukka Security *Episodi 357: *Episodi 358: *Episodi 359: Mennyt koko Woodland Valley, osa 1 *Episodi 360: Mennyt koko Woodland Valley, osa 2 Category:International BITBBH Shows